


【TF/擎蜂】虎子们的后花园（PWP）

by Kaatier



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatier/pseuds/Kaatier
Summary: *拆机真他渣的是一种放松解压的新方式*背景杂，主tfp、赛博志*藤蔓普雷+一些动漫梗Warning: Size kink，Nothing But Porn





	【TF/擎蜂】虎子们的后花园（PWP）

这颗硅基星球的第六行星食开始了。  
极夜的幕布下交错耸立着的钢铁枝桠被绝对黑暗一塞分一塞分吞噬，蒙受着寡淡黯然的淡蓝色光晕，枪矛交错的剪影刺刻着压抑和空洞，很难相信这样的焦土上还留有生命形态存在。

“Prime, 我搜索不到bee的定位了。”  
红白色的医官难得从巨大的绿色全息屏前抬起头，一双锐利如鹰隼的光镜直视着身旁高大的领袖。

这颗偏远的星球并不是霸天虎踞下任何一个战略基地，事实上，万年前霸天虎们的某一次失算的秘密机体实验让这里彻底沦为了熔炼炉一般的存在。

但此时，罕见访客的来到却让这里的战场再度重现。

那一抹亮黄色嚣张卷起一溜跋扈的焦土，身后形状狰狞的霸天虎战舰在后视镜的视野中越变越小，紫色的激光束们也被远远甩在身后。小跑车发出一声欢快的轰鸣，近乎愉悦得可爱的蜂鸣夹杂着混乱的电子音压过了身后车形载具的霸天虎小兵懊悔愤怒的吼叫。

又是一束粒子炮在紧贴着右后轮爆炸，飞扬的尘土里混着尖利的小石子嵌进轮胎的缝隙，灵活的小跑车左突右冲，玩乐般地躲过所有攻击的同时趁着光镜捉到一个短暂的空隙，一赛秒内完成了一个帅气的后轮漂移，连带着一缕嚣张的尾焰一并消失在了被黑暗吞没的钢铁丛林里。

“刺啦——”  
令所有机口齿一酸的刹车声此起彼伏地响起，飞扬的烟雾中他们不约而同地急停在了林子的前面，近乎滑稽地形成了半个包围圈。

“报告，那个汽车人进了丛林，还需要追击吗——”

“哈哈，好啊！你们还追什么，他出不来了。都给我扩大包围圈，等着替轮子们的小侦察兵收尸——！”

“Optimus，bee他可能遇到麻烦了——”  
即使没有带着面罩，领袖的表情也并不是那么好琢磨。Bee去侦查的那颗行星的确有古怪，但事发突然，劳模虎子矿工们不知道又挖到了什么古物，信号波几乎刷爆了汽车人的接收器，只得让汽车人最好优秀的小探子去一看究竟。

但现在事态应该已经超出了路环桥管理者的想象。  
明黄色的小机子右腿高抬一个飞踢，黑黄色的门翼在空中划出凌厉的弧度，柔软坚韧的机体腾空而起的同时左臂的激光枪口抵住了藤蔓的头部，一记暴击加上猛力发射，粗韧的藤蔓噗嗤一响，应声委地。 

大黄蜂深入腹地后才发觉，这片林子看似死寂一片，但其实那些看似僵死的钢铁枝桠竟然都是某个沉睡着的凶残物种，诡谲得很，异常灵活的躯体却还长着有怪兽口吻般的头部。如今它们嗅到了能量体的味道，都渐渐醒转过来了。

这片林子是活的。

面对着突然暴起的无数条紫黑色的粗大藤蔓，小巧的战士瞬间在右手祭出了自己发着莹蓝色电光的毒刺，灵活利落地冲着面前的藤蔓横砍竖劈，几招之下，怪藤的攻击渐渐有了迟疑的味道， 随着条条藤蔓的头部被斩下，四周的空间却是被他硬生生削出了一片清净。

小战士屹立于一片焦土之上，CPU欢喜地在芯里夸奖自己最骄傲的武器：“BEE CAN STING！”

满意地收刀，明蓝色的光电消散在浑浊的空气中。

腰侧处的装甲有点刺痛和麻痒。小侦察兵抹了一把藤蔓残留的粘液，黑色的指尖处拉伸开一缕乳白色的粘稠，海蓝色的光镜闪过一丝疑惑，是毒能量液吗？

好像不是。  
“我最好现在就赶回去把消息带给op——”

小探子抖了抖肩甲，钢铁碰撞，正打算快速变回那辆惹眼的科迈罗，却被像黑寡妇般冰冷粘稠的氮基产物蓦然吻上他踝部裸露在外的管线。

警觉的小战士反应极快，当下便要重新伸出剑锋，但更多更多的，数不清的藤蔓如同破土的碳基雨林生物，张牙舞爪地从各个方向袭来，大黄蜂甚至来不及抵挡住面部，只来得及哐当一下阖上金黄色的蜂眼护甲，脖颈就被有力的暗紫色藤蔓缠了个结实。

“Beep——！”

唯一几处能发射武器的部位也被突然大量分泌的乳白色粘液浸了个透。

“再往前……点、bee的信号……强……一点。”  
绿色的路环桥出口涣散消失，红蓝色涂装的重卡驶进了黑暗深处。

基地的音频引导断断续续，轮子下的焦土让经验丰富的领袖感到不详，这个星球的环境恶劣到让他的眉毛都微微蹙起。擎天柱打开了内线，企图呼叫他的小侦察兵，但什么反馈都没有收到，最多最多只有几声模糊至极的呢喃。  
火种往下一沉，引擎轰鸣着向前，他只想快点看到bee的状况。

大黄蜂让自己落到这样一步境地可是从未想过的。  
至少在接下这次大哥给自己的任务之前。  
忠诚的队友们最喜欢的娱乐一边饮着高纯，一边微笑着听自己一遍遍用清亮的嗓音不厌其烦地讲述自己是如何坚强勇敢地挺过虎子们的严刑拷打，又是如何使出浑身解数把蠢虎子们耍得团团转——

但不是现在这样。

覆着薄薄护甲的大腿被藤蔓强迫着在半空中大分，小腿以下的重装甲早已被摩挲着卸下，遇到不服帖的阻碍只稍微拉扯几下便不耐烦般地诉诸暴力，就着猎物紧张的蜂鸣硬生生扯掉片片装甲，点点莹蓝色的能量液沿着伤口下渗到土里，转瞬消失不见。  
直到攀上两腿之间光滑的对接面板。

大黄蜂海蓝色的光镜过于频繁的调焦暴露了小探子难得的紧张情绪，他甚至怀疑这些看似低劣的无机藤蔓是否已经进化出了不应有的独立意志，光学镜的角落渗出了点点清洁液，当然不是疼的——  
实际上他火种跳动的频率也已经让他的火种仓几乎招架不住。

这些诡异的藤蔓分泌的物质一定是针对性破坏轮子的散热系统的，否则他的机体为什么会热的不正常——

他现在只求这些藤蔓不似之前某颗无名星球上能量矿里的虫子一样，以能量液为食。

但接着光镜里呈现的景象让他机体一凉——  
一株藤蔓缓缓地伸出头部，吮吸了那寸浸着他莹蓝色能量液的土地后仅仅略微停滞后，便疯了一般往外探出了足有之前五倍多的藤条。

——他渣的

被蛛网困住的蜜蜂尽力摆动着唯一还能稍微动弹的腰部，企图做最后的挣扎。

“Bumblebee——”  
低沉稳重的声音顺着轰鸣声穿过厚重的空气直达小蜜蜂的音频接收器，一对紧贴着头雕触角瞬间弹跳而起，发声器因为突然而来的惊吓几乎要抛弃汽车人的音频系统而发出声波式混音。

“Beebeeep——！”  
不可以，不可以让大哥看见这样的——

污浊的黑紫色缠绕在鲜亮如阳光的黄色机体上就像坏掉的钢笔尖随处喷散的墨水，杂乱可怖却莫名让任何机的光镜发热。

大黄蜂打芯底觉得自己此时的样子真是糟透了。

自己就像是装着碳基生物奉为珍馐的金黄色有机物蜂王浆的铁罐——

只不过是被戳漏了的那种，滴滴答答的样子是沿着后臀的线条甚至在紫黑色焦土上积成了浅浅一小洼，肆无忌惮地释放着香甜无比的气味，对周围的野兽最不经挑逗的那根传导神经不断地释放微波电流。

和刚刚藤蔓无法控制的疯狂和侵占不同，现在自己正被那一对冷静无波的蔚蓝色光镜注视着，尘封已久的记忆潮水般袭来，仿佛老赛博坦星贫民区暗店街的那些见不得人的交易被正直的治安官当众发现一般的羞耻难当。

小型机低低地呜咽一声，不知是要拒绝面前人的目光还是拒绝现在的自己。

“Bee……我把你带回去，让救护车帮——”

刚刚还优哉游哉摩擦着他身后的对接面板的藤蔓因为大型机的突然靠近似乎瑟缩了一下。  
困兽仿佛得到了救赎，挺起了机体，不受控制地将自己往安全的地方靠去。

温度还在持续升高，大黄蜂觉得自己的处理器应该是烧坏了，不然对领袖一向敬重有加的自己芯里怎么会跳出如此任性的请求——

“不要，不要别人……要大哥、帮我——”

当下以为自己把想法脱口而出的蜜蜂机体都冷却了几分，大哥是读得懂自己的蜂鸣的，他垂下雾蒙蒙的光镜不敢去看大哥的脸，却又在下一秒机体被覆上另一种热度。

神子口中的“擎天柱2.0“版本不仅是体型大了四圈。  
背后的飞行组包早已被卸在一旁，高大的机控制住一只黏糊糊湿哒哒的小蜜蜂简直是轻而易举。距离被骤然拉近。

先前被迫分开的双腿用力向里收了一下，却因为过于贴近的领袖的身躯而只是在其轮廓坚毅的腰侧不痛不痒地擦了一下，便近乎邀请般的大开在大型机面前。

大黄蜂只觉得被领袖的手指划过的地方藤蔓如活物般褪去，却让他的机体燃烧起更加灼热的火焰，

从来没有打开过的口封自动移除，露出了小巧的嘴巴，正大张汲取微薄的空气，企图减缓排气扇过载的功率。  
气体交换系统里充斥着领袖钢铁磐石一般的机体上淡淡战斗的味道。  
紧贴着自己火种仓的厚重胸甲里扣着的不仅有那神圣的领导模块，还有那属于领袖的、万众敬仰的、跳跃着的火种。

对接面板早就循着领袖的指尖轻扫顺从地应声滑开。

温热的银色阻尼叶片早就被体内的润滑液浸得一片滑腻，圆环形的记忆金属只做了微微调整就温顺地含进了半根指节。

扣着领袖坚硬臂甲的手指蓦然攥紧，模模糊糊的蜂鸣从小巧的面甲下泄出。

感觉自己的光镜因为溢出的清洗液而模模一片的小蜜蜂不自知地振了振头顶的触角，记忆模块里竟然自动播放起了因为当初自己丢失变形齿轮而忙的焦头烂额的老救护车的咆哮：

“不行！这个手术只能你来……擎天柱的手太大了！伸不进我的身体……”

小探子当时只能躺在充电床上无计可施地等待手术，并没有芯情多想。

但当下这句话却应景得小型机只能在芯底呜咽着发出一声悲鸣——

他以为我就吃的进去吗……

有小蜜蜂整整三根手指粗细的粗大指尖抵住了对接口，此时的大黄蜂毫不怀疑领袖仅能用一根手指就能把自己填满。

头顶上方擎天柱的脸还是一如既往的坚定而淡薄，也许机们会以为他们敬爱的领袖正在调配一台精密仪器，如果忽略他光镜边缘的一抹血红色和面甲上沁出的冷凝液的话。

大黄蜂觉得自己简直是犯了勾引领袖的弥天重罪。  
自己不是没有做过关于领袖的那些说不出口的梦。

在他的芯底，领袖如兄如父，发现他鼓励他培养他爱护他。  
但在他的梦里，他想象着领袖用如何凶狠坚决的动作对待他脆弱的机体，那对眯起来的蓝色光镜和微蹙的眉是怎样的锋利，而一向正直的领袖合上了那足以遮挡一切情绪的面罩，面无表情地狠力拆着他。

第二天他几乎就要拼劲全力才能让自己的润滑液不过多地滑出对接面板。

他不介意队友们有时把他当未成年机来看待，但对领袖超乎常机的浓烈炽热的芯情却都被这个生性跳脱的年轻小战士用可爱的蜂鸣掩盖在了面甲之下。

如今属于领袖的巨型输出管正抵着自己足够湿润的接口，除了低频的蜂鸣大黄蜂已经发不出什么别的声音了。  
黄色胸甲上方柔软的原生质体，每当bee小幅度地扭动着机体，就会出现小巧柔和的凹陷，勾引着所见者探其深浅。

如果可以，大黄蜂真的很乐意为擎天柱付出一切，接纳一切。

赛天骄的锤子在上，他向普神发誓他真的很感激他能赐予领袖崭新的机体——

但是他确实几乎吞不下领袖的整根输出管。

小侦察兵把额头抵在自家大哥胸前两扇透亮的车窗上，只不过那上面几乎已经沾满了属于他自己分泌的冷凝液。他再没有时间因害羞而排出滚烫的交换气体，因为他正翕动着的触角上边就是那属于领袖的极其性感的颈部凸起。

一向柔韧的腰绵软得像是碳基生物一样脆弱，仿佛禁不起一点的风吹草动。

最初痛苦的过程熬过之后，记忆金属很好的咬合了领袖惊人的尺寸。  
小型机用他娇小的机体吃力地承受着近乎无穷无尽的顶撞，正尽力耕耘的领袖呼出的气体在他的头顶灼烧了一片白色水汽。  
冷凝液在高温的机体上一点点蒸发，暧昧温热的乳白色雾气中，机体的散热系统已经接近罢工，被占有的小蜜蜂难耐地摆着头，在擦过占有者脖颈突出的一处时毫不犹豫地将那一处含进了口中，用上了唇舌，撕咬啃吻，似乎要把自己的不满和煎熬完全传递过去。

但沉溺在折磨人的欢愉中的他只听到排气扇的轰鸣声更响了，被狠力挑逗着要害部位的领袖几乎是发出一声低吼，宽厚的大掌钳制住了极细的蜂腰，将下坠的臀部拉向自己——

擎天柱也不明白自己本应该爱着苍生万物的火种怎么就因为那只蜜蜂色的小机子而痴迷。

自己唤的每一声bee，每一次不自觉地搭上他肩头的大掌，顺着那对扑棱的门翼传递的温度和暖意都仿佛能直达自己的火种。

有时汽车人领袖甚至愿意相信，连惯于窃听机芯的声波无法想象自己的芯底正在上演怎样的强迫拆卸戏码。

有时擎天柱会强迫不让自己的光镜在小侦察兵身上停留太久，机敏的小机子会发觉的。家园还没有夺回，他想要给小家伙一个他应得的未来。

直到今天这样的bee落在了他光镜里——  
这颗蓝色星球上的原生生物怎么形容这种色彩来着，像太阳花一样阳光的颜色。

打开自家侦察兵的对接挡板也许并不符合领袖模块赐予他思维模块的精密逻辑演绎，但此时，他更愿意追寻自己火种的召唤，毕竟自光镜看到这般罕见的bee的那一刻起，他的火种就开始以一种不受控的频率跳动。

大黄蜂根本够不到大型机背后精致大气的排气管，只能通过他们振动的频率来推测自己的接口让领袖多么的受用。红蓝色抛光的涂装上因为自己失控的力道出现道道灰白色的擦痕，但是bee觉得领袖会原谅他的这点小过失。

他仿佛恍然不知自己光镜的清洁液已经被那一下的刺激弄得顺着流畅的面甲线条径直流到了大张着的口中，发出无声的尖叫。他只想抛弃作为一个侦察兵的身份，作为伟大领袖的副官的身份，面前这个正用输出管挞伐自己的机才是他应该在意的一切，他只想抛弃所有的尊严和荣辱而不管不顾地向在侵占着自己的机求饶、谄媚，只为让他宽恕地对待自己，又或是

——请更残暴一些吧。

红蓝色的重卡如同在瞬间读取了他的中央处理器一般，接下来的动作更是凶狠地如同一个整日荒淫无度的君王在调教他最桀骜的臣子，粗大的输出管毫不留情底摩擦过密集的传感节点，再狠狠戳上甬道尽头的次级油箱垫片，像是要直接把那片可怜的垫片顶破，径直深入到紧闭着的次级油箱里去。

两条原本覆盖着鲜黄色片甲的腿原本生涩却坚定地寻到了腰窝处挂住，此时却像是再也承受不了更多，被前后的大幅摇动震得连续往下滑，又被一把抓住两边踝处突出的甲片把两腿拉的更大，方便侵犯者继续行凶。

一片迷蒙间，他向着领袖的方向伸出手臂。  
想要去触碰那面罩下的脸却被擎天柱一个不着痕迹的俯身避过，指尖堪堪擦过面罩边缘，小型机的光镜有点委屈地沁出了一点冷凝液，但因大型机的突然加大的动作深入得刺激得多增加了好几个循环。

系统不断警告的弹窗让他明白自己就像白日里那些被离子加强炮粉碎的杂兵机，即使拼尽全力挣扎也无法逃脱命定的因果。

他不敢奢望什么，但他至少有过渴望，也许在领袖芯怀的千千万万的火种之中，擎天柱的火种里会有属于自己特殊的一席之地。

小战士竭力藏匿起自己光镜边缘的一点惋惜和委屈，垂下了光镜，躲避着领袖捕捉的目光。

但下一秒，他的手掌被带着扣在了厚实的胸甲中央，火种稳定的跳动和滚烫的热度几乎穿透钢铁和他自己的共振，领袖低沉的声音在他的内线频道里回荡——

Bee，很久很久之前，你就已经来到过我这里了。

火种缠绕着跳跃着，抚摸着，分不清彼此，也许亿万年前，在那奇点诞生之初，鸿蒙初辟之时，我们就是这样这般依靠着对方，渴求着彼此。

一声近似尖叫的蜂鸣过后，小型机颤抖着过载，有力缠绕着的软金属也几乎在同时逼得大型机激动得缴械，大故大股的交换液被灌进了小型机的次级油箱，吃不下的却都被管子堵在了里面。一时间只有轻微的喘息声是这片丛林里唯一的声响。

被大型机完全覆盖着的小型机仿佛感知到了什么，一对触角跳了跳，还保留着一线功能的音频接收器远远地似乎探测到了超跑嚣张的轰鸣声，阿尔茜隐隐约约的咆哮，和着烟幕式的挑衅：“这回谁干掉的虎子最少就擦一个周期的能量罐——”*

是他的同伴们赶来了。

仿佛卸下了重担，黄色的小型机用最后的力气轻轻攥了攥大机子的手指尖，感受到有力的回握后轻轻地关闭了光镜，被领袖的味道萦绕着，终于放心地下线了。


End file.
